


Guacamole Love Fest

by Sorcie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Playful Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcie/pseuds/Sorcie
Summary: Cassian hates Avocados, Jyn loves them.  She loves him too.  Time to combine the two.





	Guacamole Love Fest

**Author's Note:**

> So I was enjoying some home made guacamole yesterday and this ficlit hit me. Enjoy...
> 
> 11/13/2017 - I reworked this little story, I hope it reads smoother.

Cassian hates avocados. Jyn loves them. So much so that she keeps a constant supply of them in the house. They usually take a few days to ripen so she has a supply of avocados in several stages of ripeness. This is so she can make her beloved Guacamole, Egg in an Avocado or her famous Cajun Shrimp Salad, on the spot.

On this particular day, she was sitting down to a snack of fresh Guac and Tortilla Chips. Cassian walked through the front door, disrupting Jyn’s Guacamole Love Fest. 

“Hello? Jyn? Are you home?”

They’d been together for some time now, but the sight and sound of him still made her shiver. Remembering his dislike of this scrumptious fruit she thought it would be fun to tempt him into tasting her beloved Avocados. 

“In the kitchen,” she replied.

He walked in, and put his work bag on the floor. “Hey! How was your day-eew?” he asked, now noticing the offensive substance she was consuming.

Mid bite she replied, “Mmmm…it was good. Even better now that your home.” Jyn scooped up more Guacamole with a chip and crunched down, slowly chewing and licking her lips seductively. She knows she slays him with her sharp green eyes so she gave him a flirty look. 

He cocked his head; just the reaction she was looking for.

Cassian raised his eyebrows, “Really?” he replied. Smiling, he approached her cautiously. He knew she’s was trying to reel him in, but the green stuff she was eating kept him at a slight distance.

Jyn caught the subtle resistance so she made her next move. Dipping her finger into the bowl, she scooped up a heap of Guac. “Yeah, I was just thinking of how it would taste to lick Guacamole off of your cheek.”

Cassian closed the distance between them, now willing to explore what she was getting at as long as he didn't have to eat the Guac. Jyn moved close enough to smear the heap on her finger to his cheek. He laughed slightly, smiling the smile that produced a cute dimple on his upper cheek. Jyn moved in, put her hands on either side of his face and licked the Guac away. She followed it with a seductive kiss in the same spot.

“How does it taste?”, he asked in a low voice. “Just as I thought, salty and sweet,” she replied, “I wonder how it would taste on your neck?”

“Why don’t you find out?” he replied, flirting in his low sexy voice. 

Jyn quickly smeared some on his neck and immediately brought her mouth to it, nipping his neck gently. Without saying anything, she smeared more on his chin and removed it quickly with a passionate nip.

Being completely turned on now, Cassian groaned softly and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. He started to kiss her neck, and worked his way down to her shoulder and across her collar bone. Jyn closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, pressing hard against him. He worked his way up to her mouth and hesitated. She opened her eyes and said, “Any chance I’ve begun to change your opinion of Avocados?”

“Let’s just say I’m not as hostile toward them as I used to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you think we can convince Diego to love avocados?


End file.
